


【BVS超蝙】I See You（哨向灵伴混设）

by ajicat



Series: superbat [4]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: KonTim - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, jaydick, 哨向, 灵魂伴侣
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajicat/pseuds/ajicat
Summary: 旧文说明：哥谭的蝙蝠侠去了一趟大都市（他见到了大都市的超人——那个氪星之子），回来后却出现了结合热的初症状。警告：哨向+灵魂伴侣AU，含大量私设，双重身份。此时的超人并不知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯·韦恩。脑洞：源于大本亲亲超奶狗。哨兵超X向导蝙，金毛小奶狗就是大超的精神体。可能还会有四小鸟抢戏。控制狂二号向导提米。大少是哨兵，二桶是精神错乱过又矫正回来的向导，但是一直被路人认为是有间歇狂躁症的哨兵，大米属性不明。





	1. Chapter 1

迪克尽量使他推开门像是无声无息的潜入，然而在他踏入房间的一个动作发生时，床上坐着的男人就望了过来。

“哦……嗨，布鲁斯，你看起来还不错？”他的长子眨了眨眼，迅速关上门掩上身后三张年轻的脸——愤怒的杰森，担忧的提姆，还有面无表情的达米安。

韦恩家的男孩们站成一排，围在他房门前。

迪克是最年长的，他是个代表。

布鲁斯看着他，“今天的夜巡？”

“结束很久啦，现在快天亮了。”青年身上穿着宽松的家居服，头发柔软的程度显示他已经从头到脚都好好清洗过一遍。迪克慢慢走过来，停在布鲁斯左手边贴墙面放着的单人沙发前，身影拓在墙上被拉成狭长的一条，最顶端折上天花板的部分又隐入黑暗。

布鲁斯看着他的长子坐下来，漫不经心地伸长两条腿——即使他是这个家里孩子年纪最大的，也依旧会是在布鲁斯面前最放松的孩子。迪克已经和他的向导缔结了稳固的关系——他是个优秀的哨兵，能力出色，外貌也同样出色，在和灵魂伴侣结合前，他是布鲁斯所有助手里合作最久的那个。

因此他也是孩子里最熟悉或者了解他的那个。

布鲁斯沉默。如果迪克要从他这里固执地寻求答案，或者就像蝙蝠侠一样，摆出“我们需要谈谈”的姿态，冷硬的拒绝只会把事情推向更糟糕的地步……那些孩子是他的家族成员，却打算挑衅他的底线。

房间里只亮着一盏床头灯，昏黄色的光柔化青年硬朗的的脸部线条，布鲁斯尽量让自己变得严肃——哪怕他现在不是穿着蝙蝠制服，身上甚至还透着结合热褪后的酸软和汗味。

“汇报？”

他提示。

“什么？哦当然——不，”迪克愣了一下，脸上露出尴尬的表情，“呃，我想你应该需要和什么人说话……”他小声嘀咕，“……我以为你看得出来的，我想听你和我或者我们说说话。”

布鲁斯挑起眉，声音沉下来，几乎要吐出老蝙蝠恐吓危险分子时的声线，“你要我，说什么？”

“呃，”青年眨眨眼睛，泛起微笑，“比如说，那个引起你结合热的家伙？你那个姗姗来迟的……‘朋友’？”

迪克停顿了一下，慎重地挑选出一个不会轻易撩拨布鲁斯逆鳞的词，蝙蝠侠不喜欢别人谈他的隐私——尽管布鲁西宝贝的花边新闻从来是让哥谭日报卖得出去的最大筹码，但是，那只是一个伪装，“布鲁西”就像个皮囊，布鲁斯的灵魂和蝙蝠侠的影子蛰伏在里面。

布鲁斯没有说话。从大都市回来到现在，他消耗在床上无意义地挥霍了足够多的时间，他需要尽快结束这段同样和浪费时间没有任何区别的无意义对话，他需要去蝙蝠洞里，然后做点别的事情。

迪克当然不打算放过他，他看得出布鲁斯的不合作，可是……管他呢？阿福杰森提姆达米安此刻都在这座宅子里，谁都得知道点什么有用的情报，他只是比别人承担得多点，比如大蝙蝠的愤怒什么的。

“布鲁斯，你有自己的哨兵，”他说，“不是布鲁西宝贝，也不是蝙蝠侠，那个人是布鲁斯·韦恩的哨兵。”

人群里只有一小部分人是哨兵和向导，他们是个特殊群体，必须在政府注册，塔里存着每个人的档案，从DNA每一段序列到三围，详细得不能再详细。

布鲁西宝贝不是那个特殊群体里的一员，但是蝙蝠侠是，并且还是个公开的、没有联结伴侣的向导，是正义联盟的头脑——尽管正联这群向导和哨兵都没有进行合法注册，而政府里的主张监管超级英雄们的反对派一直对此耿耿于怀。这使得如果他们其中一人出现了结合问题，那将会是个麻烦问题。

男人不再看他，他抬手随意抓了抓头发，从床上起身，露出汗津津贴着身的睡衣裤，阿尔弗雷德准备的干净衣物就在旁边的另一张沙发上，他解开丝绸睡衣的扣子，露出布着各种伤痕的胸膛，一把扯下了替换的睡衣。

“那不重要。”

“——不，那很重要，对你很重要，对我们很重要……对韦恩家的每一个人都很重要。”迪克停了下来，他似乎避开布鲁斯换衣物的空档，他垂下眼，又如同正斟酌更好的说辞。

青年重新抬起脸时，男人已经回到了床边，换下的衣物随意地散在地上，他望着他。

迪克轻轻呼出一口气，布鲁斯的态度和他僵持着，两人的固执并不输给彼此。

“B，”他说，“这件事必须解决。”

布鲁斯在和自己的长子对视中先移开了眼。

“迪克，我已经四十二岁了。”

他似乎叹了口气，语气平淡地陈述：“布鲁斯·韦恩已经度过了四十二年不需要灵魂伴侣的生活。”

他是哥谭首富，挥金如土的花花公子，有无数的女人想爬上他的床。

迪克像被噎住了，青年换了口气，干巴巴地慢吞吞开口，“床伴和伴侣是不一样的——布鲁斯，你从不带外人过夜，你的夜生活总是困在蝙蝠侠的面具里……私人生活一塌糊涂。”

“这不是你该说的话，”男人陡然射过来的目光像是发现猎物的鹰，锐利地攥住他，脸上显出“你被杰森控制了吗”的质疑神色。

显然他对这场对话的容忍度已达到极限。

停下！

迪克脑海里响起蝙蝠侠严厉的斥责，几乎同时杰森从门外踹了一脚，一连串怒骂卷着狂躁的咆哮隔着房门清楚地传进来。

“好吧……好吧。”哨兵举手投降，尽管他有自己的伴侣，却依然会因为家族的羁绊而屈服于他的导师，“今天——到此为止。你说的。”

他张开手，比划了一个长度，“我得离开了。”

男人居高临下地看着他，脸色确实开始冒出不愉快的阴沉。

“不过，你知道，这事真的，需要尽快解决。”迪克手握住了门把手，没有立刻打开，然后出去安抚他那个愤怒的向导伴侣。

“我会尽快解决这件事。”布鲁斯回答。

迪克知道他从来说到做到。

“迪克。”

属于蝙蝠侠低沉的警告从他身后传来，“不要试图探究对方是谁……蝙蝠侠知道一切事情。”

他的长子顿了顿，抬手回以个“OK”手势。


	2. Chapter 2

“……所以最后哈尔只能把那个蓝莓味的布丁吃了。”闪电侠说了一大通，最后他停了下来，椅子转过小半圈，望向超人，“我说……超人？”

超人没有立刻回答他，也只是迟了几秒钟，男人才抬起头，脸色有点茫然：“……什么？”

和很多在谈话中走神的人一样，氪星人微微愣了一下才反应过来，露出抱歉的笑容：“对不起，闪电，我刚刚走神了。”

“哦——没关系，”青年站起来，一面碎碎叨叨一面闪到食物储存柜前，“我想你会适应的，有点枯燥的轮值。”

他耸了耸肩，玉米味的膨化食品塞进嘴，说起话有些口齿不清，“你也听说了，今晚我是替蝙蝠代班，他可是个沉默的家伙，下次你们再排班一起，也许你可以偷偷走神到他不会在乎的地步。”

“我不是……呃，”超人顿了顿，到了嘴边的话换成了别的，“谢谢，闪电。”

比起蝙蝠侠神奇女侠和其他的成员，超人是后加入的——尽管在那之前他的身影常常出现在新闻上，漂浮在大都市上空的红蓝身影，响应世界各地的呼喊求救，甚至会把小女孩的猫从树上救下来。

但今天是他第一次值班，表现评分绝对没有六十分。

超人有些沮丧，不如说他还是小记者克拉克·肯特时，就冒出了这样的情绪。

那是十几个小时前的事。

白天的时候，克拉克受命去了一场慈善会，莱克斯·卢瑟在大都市举办的慈善晚会，为了宣传效果卢瑟甚至还安排有一个后续的小型访谈。

特邀嘉宾是哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩。克拉克当然知道对方是谁，毕竟慈善总是有钱人显摆财富的节目。

当然这都不是什么重要的事——直到那个环节，在关于本场慈善会介绍的小型访谈上，一个和慈善主题格格不入的问答互动——就像卢瑟没头没尾的发言一样，克拉克眼睁睁看着它发生了。

布鲁斯·韦恩，几乎人人都会给他贴上“无脑富二代”标签的家伙，自从走上台脸上始终挂着标准的花花公子式微笑，他低头看了看那只正攀着他的腿企图往上爬的金毛幼犬，后者身上系着带有超人标志的红披风，相比礼仪小姐抱给他的几只小狗活泼不少。

韦恩少爷微微眯起眼，他不留痕迹地看了一眼黄金幼犬披风上的“S”，随后捞起了它，朝主持人调皮地眨了眨眼，笑得更让人着迷：

“这是，你们大都市欢迎来宾的特殊表示吗？”

他怀里抱着三只安安静静的小狗，怀里最活泼的那只正在努力往他肩上蹿，发出幼犬独特的呜呜叫声。

哥谭骄子现在看起来像个服务于宠物店的狗狗保姆，却又风度翩翩。

……拉奥啊。

克拉克·肯特有一瞬间想从这个会场飞出去，穿破吊着水晶灯的天花板，飞到宇宙的某个角落然后忘掉这一切。

他看着他的精神体眨眼间就蹿了出去，在那个哥谭公子哥脚边撒欢地讨好——就在环节一开始，礼仪小姐们把小狗抱出来时，超人小狗的跟在姑娘们的脚后跟也冲出来，笔直地扑到了布鲁斯·韦恩的脚边。

他的精神体糊了布鲁斯·韦恩好几下口水。克拉克僵着身体，几乎要克制不住忽然从身体里某个位置流出来并扩散开的颤栗感。

就像是，他现在舔上了那个花花公子漂亮英俊的脸蛋，还留了一些口水痕渍在上面。

出于职业要求，克拉克很清楚布鲁斯·韦恩并不是政府记录在案的哨兵或者向导，他就是个普通人，被宠坏的富豪公子哥，因此后者大概并没有察觉怀里有一只小狗不是活生生的宠物小狗，而是一只只要是哨兵或者向导就能认出的精神体。

韦恩不知道这些，所以他笑眯眯的，双手虚拢住那只调皮的小狗，众目睽睽下亲了亲超人小狗的鼻子，然后被小狗舔他的舌头舔上了嘴唇。

克拉克打了个颤。

韦恩和可爱幼犬的互动无疑给他风流富少的形象加了几分，对外同步播放的摄像头记录下了全过程。

克拉克到最后也没能向卢瑟或者韦恩中的任何人问预设的一些问题，他本应该写的一篇报道。小记者心不在焉甚至称得上浑浑噩噩地顺着人潮大流走出会场——他受到了一点打击。

克拉克给露易丝打了电话，汇报工作，顺便问好，接着他选择回自己的公寓，然后再去正义联盟。

他走在路上时表情挂着小记者式的茫然，如同刚加完班拖着一身疲惫走回家的工薪阶层。

超人的超级大脑在运转着。

宇宙里的一些关于天生的定律是没办法改变，比如氪星人都是哨兵，比如火星人都是向导等等，但是克拉克的身世——他的养父母都只是普通人，斯莫维尔当地也没有哨兵或者向导在那边活动，在成长那会他真不知道自己是哨兵，当然没有人告诉他关于哨兵和向导的事，而人类的测试也大多对他这个氪星人不起作用，他的精神体不同于地球的哨兵，超级小狗任何人都能看见。

直到同样是氪星血统的卡拉向他证明了他是哨兵。然而即使这样，超人也是个比大部分人类哨兵强大的哨兵，人类向导们几乎无法探测到他的存在，人类哨兵们也难以打败他。

卡尔不曾想象过自己的灵魂伴侣是什么模样。氪星人都是哨兵，氪星人都是无性繁殖诞生的，几乎没有多少哨兵拥有自己的向导伴侣，卡尔-艾尔很可能也和他们一样，没有适合自己的向导伴侣。

而当他卸下超人的装束，成为克拉克·肯特，一个供职于《星球日报》报社的小记者，他是个普通人。

克拉克在地球生活三十多年，他的灵魂伴侣并没有出现——这对氪星哨兵来说是正常现象，然而他的精神体没有成长的迹象，期间卡拉还给他的精神体系了条印有超人标志的披风。

“这也是个标志。”他的堂姐浮起来，满意地看着和超人一样行头的小狗。

超人小狗咬了一下披风的边角，随后兴致缺缺地放弃了。

走在路上的克拉克叹了口气。

——除非布鲁斯隐瞒了自己的向导身份，否则就是超人的精神体产生了错判。

他的精神体受到了并非灵魂伴侣的吸引，一个哨兵的精神体向一个普通的地球人展现出了超越友好的热情……太可怕了，尤其那个地球人还是个桃色制造机器！

无论哪种可能都很糟糕，某种意义上说也是爆炸性的大新闻。

克拉克垂头丧气地拧开了公寓的房门。

从访谈会开始的灾难还没结束。

卡拉在里面。

克拉克不记得自己近期和对方有见面的约定。

卡拉的目光从电视节目上移到他身上，克拉克也望了一眼正在播放的节目——拉奥在上，那是卢瑟的慈善会尾声直播。

从沙发上站起来的氪星血统的女哨兵，先看了看她仿佛爪子被打湿的猫的堂弟，又望了望看起来怏怏不乐的精神体小奶狗，突然后退了一步——

“卡尔，你是不是……进入了结合热？”

“什么？”

超人盯着他堂姐脸上忍笑又好像随时会尖叫起来的古怪表情，他慢慢出声重复一遍，仿佛听到了个从未认知的词汇。

“结……合热？”


	3. Chapter 3

在蝙蝠洞里待了一个上午后布鲁斯回了房间。迪克又给他打了一针，好让他结束该死的不稳定又持续绵长的结合热。

布鲁斯的补眠结束在被某种湿乎乎的温软物体糊脸过程中。

他记不太清楚了，似乎更早的时候阿尔弗雷德和迪克都有来敲过他的门，又有什么报社的记者没有预约就冒失上门了，他模糊答应后脸埋进枕头又睡了过去——

……所以？

男人望着那只身上套着超人行头的黄金幼犬。

后者兴致勃勃地又糊了他一大口口水，热乎乎地舔上他的鼻子和嘴。

客厅见鬼的安静，那个打扰他睡眠的记者坐在沙发上，脸上带着礼貌的微笑和阿尔弗雷德说话，桌子上小甜饼和茶一样不缺——迪克坐在十分远的位置，几乎以来访的记者为圆心避开到了哨兵和哨兵不容易冲突的地方，青年盘着腿坐在单人沙发上，在房间一角。

呵，哨兵。和狗鼻子一样嗅觉灵敏的家伙。

布鲁斯微微眯起眼，盯着男人的头顶，他当然知道现在黏在他脚后跟转悠的幼犬是什么，也知道这个所谓的“小记者”是谁。

蝙蝠侠无所不知。

管家先看见了他，“布鲁斯少爷，您距离我最后一次叫您起来时，迟了十分钟以上。”

“……准确说，十二分钟。”哥谭的布鲁西宝贝打着呵欠，懒洋洋地慢慢从楼梯上挪到客厅，似乎并不介意跟随他一起移动的幼犬。

克拉克站了起来。

走过来的男人挂着惺忪的笑容，抱起手打量也正看着他的来客，“《星球日报》记者……克拉克……”他随手抄起摆在桌上显眼的名片看了一眼，“肯特先生？”

——你打乱了一个花花公子彻夜狂欢后宝贵的补眠时间。哥谭骄子似笑非笑的神情仿佛在暗示他。

克拉克望着他的时间有那么一丁点过长了，直到韦恩少爷不高兴地挑起眉，他才推了推眼镜，露出一个笑容：“韦恩先生，我是否可以问你一个问题？”

布鲁斯·韦恩笑了，“你一定是个新手，”他随意地挑单人沙发坐下，舒服地倚进柔软的背垫，“从来没有哪个记者采访我是这样开场的。”

克拉克看着他，后者示意他坐下。

“我只想知道，”他看了一眼趴在布鲁斯脚边的小狗，“它为什么选择你？”

“也许你应该‘选择’去采访西泽·米兰。”

小记者犹豫了一下：“它是个精神体……哨兵的精神体，可是它喜欢你。”

韦恩少爷笑了一声，很有布鲁西宝贝风格的那种，他动了动肩膀，更深地陷入沙发背垫，双手支在沙发两侧交叠在膝上，“在哥谭，没有人不喜欢我……克拉克。”

他耸了耸肩，表情无辜，“哪怕是小猫小狗。”

如同答应一样，黄金幼犬叫了一声，吸引了在场所有人的注意力，随后就像需要证明什么般，布鲁斯把它抱进了怀里。

克拉克有意识地绷直了身体——韦恩的手指轻轻揉拨着幼犬浅色的毛，手指灵活地并拢，张开，像某种隐喻的撩拨，毫无疑问全都反射到了哨兵身上。

布鲁斯·韦恩肯定知道这一点，他故意的。

克拉克忽然说不清楚自己产生了什么感受，布鲁斯显然在挑衅或者戏弄他，但对方触碰超人小狗的感觉是那样美妙，让克拉克有一瞬间失神，仿佛回到了老家农场，温和的日光柔软地覆着他的裸露在衣衫外的皮肤，像每一个他在那里度过的绵长又安宁的初夏。

“它是你的精神体，克拉克。”布鲁斯忽然出声，挠着幼犬的力道缓和下来，“人类的精神体并不是普通人能触碰的，而我是个普通人。”

“我不是……普通人。”克拉克接口，他虽然无意隐瞒自己的氪星血统，但目前并不打算告诉眼前的韦恩少爷。而氪星人的精神体就算普通人也能看见和触碰，尽管只有向导才能安抚它们，但这毕竟和人类不同——无论布鲁斯暗指的什么，克拉克默认了对方的试探。

“可它喜欢你，就像喜欢属于它的向导那样喜欢你。”

抚摸着小狗的手停住了，布鲁斯微微眯起眼，“……你这是在指，我是个向导、而且是个隐瞒身份、违反政府规定的……向导？”

克拉克没有正面回答，小记者微微调整了一下坐姿，挺直的背微微向前倾，缩短了两人之间的距离。

和晴空一样色彩的眼睛笔直地凝视他，“也许，这并不是一个臆想？”

——你也知道，哨兵无一例外会被自己的灵魂伴侣吸引。

哨兵的一些压迫力泄了出来，不多不少，训练有素。

客厅里的另一个哨兵感应到了变得不同寻常的氛围，迪克看了看布鲁斯，没有采取任何举动。他就像个听话的晚辈，尽管浑身绷紧，却依旧坐在属于自己的位置上吃小甜饼。

“哦……”

男人低低出声，他忽然露出个对克拉克来说有些古怪的笑容，布鲁西宝贝蓦地伸手扯住小记者的领带，声音含笑：

“那么，这是‘克拉克·肯特式’告白吗，哨兵？”

“——什么？”小记者望着在视野里渐渐放大的脸庞，只来得及吐出两个字。

布鲁斯只给他说出这两个字的机会。

唇被舔过，舌头入侵口腔，舌尖甚至从最里的一颗牙上滑过去，挑逗他的舌他的上颚他的每一颗牙齿……技巧熟练得可怕。

布鲁斯不容拒绝的气息流了进来——这就是他真正的灵魂伴侣，克拉克认知到了这一点，没有比现在更清楚地认识到了，浑身的细胞都雀跃起来，颤栗着，更多属于哨兵的精神力被刻意外泄更多一点点。

克拉克的内心叹息了一声，他忍不住回应了对方，伸手抓住布鲁斯的一只手臂。

吻持续了半分钟。

迪克眼睛盯着已经没有小甜饼的盘子，他手里捏着最后一块。

布鲁斯轻轻哼了声，嘴角微微上扬。他微微抬起身，只是离开克拉克的唇大概不超过十厘米，说话时温热的气流洒在他嘴角，仿佛延长了他们气息缠绕在一起，“你还不算很无趣，小记者。”

他目不转睛地盯着他。

氪星人是不需要呼吸的。然而此时此刻就好像他拥有了呼吸一样，哨兵的胸膛轻轻起伏着。

“也许我可以考虑一下。”布鲁西宝贝继续笑着，克拉克知道这个男人已经四十岁了，却依旧该死地充满足够让年轻女孩尖叫的魅力——布鲁斯·韦恩的目光火辣得可怕，它们和他的眼睛对视，然后向下移，往他的嘴，下巴，或者可能是他被对方攥在手上的领带扫过去，如同充满暗示的引诱。

克拉克忍不住想起刚才的吻，还有韦恩唇角微微勾起来的笑。

安静坐在角落里咬小甜饼的迪克视线在两人间转了一圈，选择先把指腹上的饼干屑舔干净。

“……哇哦。”

青年发出了含糊的意义不明的感叹。


	4. jaydick番外①

他离开得有一段时间了。

和布鲁斯争吵，在他成长中千篇一律的关于那些价值观和道德观分岔的争吵，随后他离开了蝙蝠披风的庇护，像是到了独立年纪的小鸟，远离父母的巢穴。

夜翼蹲在某栋公寓的天台上，嚼着街边便利店买来的速食餐，听提姆说起那个死而复生的二号罗宾——现在应该叫做红头罩——被蝙蝠侠带回了庄园。他忘了买咖啡或者随便什么饮料，只能干涩艰难地把嚼碎的食物吞咽下去，食道被强行撑开用疼痛表示了抗议。

“迪克，”耳机里红罗宾轻轻叫他的名字，“你会回来的，对吧？”

他第一次张嘴的时候，喉咙实在太干了，声音几乎延迟了几秒才嘶哑地滤出第一个音节，“……嗯，今晚。”

杰森·陶德，迪克对他的继任罗宾当然有记忆。二代罗宾和蝙蝠侠一样是个向导，不同的是，陶德是个充满攻击性的向导，据说布鲁斯逮住他的时候，小男孩正企图卸下蝙蝠车的轮胎——老天，那可是蝙蝠车。

“胆子不小嘛，小翅膀。”他笑着，毫不客气揉乱少年的头发。

“不许这么叫我！”小杰森推开他，一只手顺着自己的头发，像一只炸毛的猫，他怒气冲冲瞪了笑眯眯的青年一会，忽然扮了个鬼脸，敏捷地后跳到远处：

“——迪基鸟！”

“嘿！不许这么叫我！我比你年长！”

“迪基迪基迪基迪基——鸟！”

两个人的追赶打闹直到蝙蝠侠出现才戛然截止，为了防止杰森跌倒迪克还拉了他一把，他们乖乖站好，并列一排，接受男人的审视——他们的导师面具下露出的嘴唇永远是笔直的一条线，拒绝透露任何心情，足够教两个被逮了现行的学生心跳加速。

“够了。”蝙蝠侠说。

于是迪克离开了。蝙蝠侠带着他的新罗宾开始当晚的夜巡。

那之后他没有再见过陶德——直到第二任罗宾罹难的消息传来。当时他潜藏在一个犯罪集团的老窝里，拖了好几天才回到庄园。

布鲁斯比往常更加沉默，迪克出现在他面前，两人交换了这么长时间以来的第一个拥抱。

迪克重新住回庄园，他知道那套罗宾服被蝙蝠侠收了起来，这意味着如果有第三个罗宾——如果真的还会有的话，那个罗宾的制服就要改头换面。

“……鳞片小短裤罗宾的时代终结了。”已经成年的前罗宾摸了摸鼻子，他转头去看蝙蝠侠的背影，对方似乎并没有注意到他。

杰森的死亡对布鲁斯、对他们所有人都带来影响，就像哥谭的天空上阴霾灰暗的大块乌云，笼罩着庄园。

迪克在庄园里转了一圈，他看着挂在墙上的杰森的照片，规规矩矩如同拍证件照的姿势和表情的，也有各种各样不知道是谁拍摄的男孩子不同表情的照片——看起来像是偷拍，迪克慢慢的循序看过去，躺在沙发上一条腿踩着地睡觉的杰森，鼓着腮帮咀嚼小甜饼的杰森，还有穿着那套和他当年穿的一模一样罗宾服没有戴眼罩的杰森……迪克忽然想起那天晚上，陶德大喊着“迪基”，飞快地从他眼前跑远……他跑得太远了。

直到管家出声询问他，迪克才陡然回神。

“那间就好。”青年回答，惯性扯出了个带着安抚意味的笑容，阿尔弗雷德从不吃他这套，管家静静看了他一会，才转身离开。

迪克慢慢松下他一直撑着的肩膀，他选择了陶德隔壁的房间，布鲁斯默许了他的选择，事实上蝙蝠侠什么也没说，他甚至不会开口谈及二代罗宾的事。自然也没有提起也许会有的三代罗宾的事。

但不久迪克又离开了，泰坦的事，少联的事，他甚至还在布鲁德海文担任了一个小警察的职责，很多乱七八糟需要解决的事足够把他忙得像停不下来的旋转陀螺。当然他依旧会不定期回庄园，在比他公寓里宽敞一倍的柔软的床上睡一觉，还能吃到阿尔弗雷德亲手烤的小甜饼，有时候布鲁斯不在庄园里，迪克听管家说起蝙蝠侠的一些事，以及那个自己送上门的小罗宾——不久后他见到了提姆，后来的红罗宾。

提姆是个状态不太安稳的向导，这源于他也是个没有在政府注册的向导，因此没有接受任何训练。迪克会看着蝙蝠侠训练他的新罗宾怎样更好地控制和发挥向导的能力，随即发现那两人有许多相似的方面，他们同样聪明，善于计策，常常在控制台上留给人看一个孤独又冷漠的背影。

蝙蝠侠的学生都擅长运用科技，而提姆是他们之中的佼佼者，三代罗宾甚至有些早熟。迪克偷偷观察过这只小红鸟的睡姿，规矩得和照片里一条腿垂下沙发的杰森如同两个极端——哦，他有点怀念总要惹出点什么事的小翅膀了，好歹陶德给庄园注入了活力，像是把一副死气沉沉的黑白照涂抹上彩色。

但蝙蝠侠依旧保持沉默，新来的罗宾也安静得不像话。仿佛杰森·陶德的鬼魂依旧还在庄园上空徘徊，灰暗的影子笼罩着蝙蝠洞。

迪克想给布鲁斯又一个拥抱，蝙蝠侠拒绝了，他的身影几乎在蝙蝠洞里无光的角落和黑暗融为一体。

而当今晚迪克蹲在布鲁德海文的某个天台上时，红罗宾的声音清晰地在耳麦里响起：

“迪克，杰森回来了，蝙蝠侠带他回了庄园，你得去看看。”

夜翼努力吞咽他的晚餐，他忽略了杰森·陶德曾经被确认死亡的那些过去，还有不断挑衅蝙蝠侠的红头罩，而蝙蝠侠，他有办法矫治红头罩混乱的大脑。

“你在哪？”迪克问。

“我们准备去……‘地下’，一个地方的秘密地下，”红罗宾含糊不清的解释，他很少有像这样说话拖泥带水，“你知道，总有一些科学狂人喜欢在地下非法生产或者打造些什么。”

他们的通话就此中断，红罗宾单方面切断了通讯，迪克知道他并不是“准备去看看”，小红鸟宝宝已经行动了。

……好吧。

夜翼从楼上一跃而下，绳索吊着他，荡落到对面楼顶。

红头罩。尽管迪克不想承认，但那就是小翅膀。拥有足够把他变成欲求不满状态的向导素。他们在阿卡姆还打过一架，那个疯狂的向导、曾经的罗宾，差点把自己的大屌插进他的屁股！

该死的灵魂伴侣，该死的结合热。

青年轻巧翻过庄园外围的砖混墙，蝙蝠侠应该在夜巡时间，阿尔弗雷德可能已经休息了。他无声无息掠上了二楼的窗台，那是一间空客房，他可以从那里回到自己的房间，顺便去看看隔壁的陶德。

杰森·陶德的精神状态比在阿卡姆时好了点——照红罗宾的话是“时好时坏”，这取决于蝙蝠侠是不是又和红头罩打起来了。

迪克撬开窗锁，跳进窗台，有人比他更快，一条黑影在他有所举动的第一个瞬间眨眼闪过，一把把他扯下来压到地上。

“嗨，迪基鸟。”

映着月光，青年脸上依稀残留迪克记得的轮廓痕迹，他盯着哨兵看的眼神过于凌厉，低下头时大半张脸藏在阴影里，硝烟混合烟草的味道淌进空气里，那是杰森的向导素的气味。

迪克精神紧绷，现在可不是来一炮的好时机，哪怕杰森的向导素对于他就好比猫薄荷对于猫，让他浑身上下都寒毛竖起，克制不住地兴奋。

“放开我，小翅膀，”他微微仰起脸，努力释放出警告意味的精神力，“否则，你会后悔的，我打包票。”

杰森忽然咧开嘴，露出鬼魅又狠戾的笑容，眼神如同一把刀，“你可以试试，蓝毛鸡妈妈。”

他抓着男人的手腕，俯下身，舔上对方的眼角，湿漉漉的舌尖拂过迪克眼尾的细纹，如同挑逗。

“你知道我们之间的关系……你可以试试，试试看你的屏障到底能不能阻止我？”

迪克内心深处的某个地方开始发颤。

属于灵魂伴侣的哨兵和向导，触碰彼此的时候像是被神秘力量激荡了整个灵魂，发出共鸣的啸声。在阿卡姆的时候，产生共鸣的精神力使他们差点把事情搞砸，迪克那个时候就知道红头罩是谁了。

杰森，杰森……小翅膀。他的小翅膀。他的向导。他的灵魂伴侣。

迪克打了个冷颤，结合热再度席卷上他的皮肤，颤栗着泛起密密麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。

杰森的向导素浓烈地包裹着两人，浸透他的细胞，迪克脸埋在臂弯里，哆哆嗦嗦地射了出来。哨兵腿间流出的体液润滑屁股，杰森的手指撤了出来，换成阴茎一头扎进去，捅出黏稠的水声，滚烫的，硬挺的，填满了他柔软潮湿的甬道，黑发的哨兵低低哼了一声。

一个小时前。

他们扭打在一起，几乎滚成一团，没多久迪克他敏锐的哨兵听觉开始警惕起来——他听见布鲁斯夜巡回来了，那个擅长隐藏的向导走上楼，停在这间客房门外，迪克只是微微有一小会紧张，他的动作停滞了一秒，接着就被杰森反剪双手压倒地上。

迪克摔在门前，他清楚地感知着布鲁斯停在门的另一侧，然而蝙蝠侠只是站在门外面，什么也没说，什么也没做。

迪克想，布鲁斯知道他和杰森在这扇门里。

杰森俯下身咬他后颈，腾出一只手扯他的腰带，“我就在这里操你，迪基鸟。”

半个小时前。

蝙蝠侠最终没有走进来、把脱轨的一切都推向更尴尬的境地，男人只是短暂停留了一下，然后离开了，从迪克面前的这扇门前走开，消失在长廊深处的黑暗里。

迪克蓦地放松下来，不禁发出一声轻哼。

杰森的手指正搅拌着他的屁股，肠液被挤弄出黏腻湿润的声音，夜翼制服整片后背都被撕开，铺满新旧伤疤的皮肤裸露在空气里，杰森舔它们，并不遵循每一道横纵的规则，他舔着迪克背上的伤，轻轻啮咬他突起的肩胛，顺着他脊骨吻咬到尾椎。

……太色情了。

迪克忍不住呻吟一声，他不知道杰森喜欢这样，或者杰森会这样。基督耶稣呀杰森舔他的时候，顶着他的腿磨蹭的那根大鸟是不是又涨了一个尺寸？

常年握枪的向导手指粗糙，指节上覆着茧皮，迪克能清晰地感受着它们怎样细致地摩擦过他的体内，贴着潮热的壁肉来回滑动，燃起滚烫又异样的酥麻感。

——该死的哨兵感知力。融入情欲的感官被放大无限倍，强烈地刺激着哨兵浑身的神经。

“迪基……”杰森低低叫他，像必须执行的信号，迪克抬起有些茫然的脸，转过去，接受了落下的缠吻。

哨兵沉溺在结合热翻涌的情欲里，蓝色眼睛泛出湿润的灰色，杰森关注着他，看着他，他们的舌头彼此逗弄，交缠，传递和吞吐唾液，嘴唇分开时发出黏糊的声响——哇哦，迪克发誓他和他的前女友们都没有发出这样火辣的声音。

杰森还顺便舔了舔他。

哨兵只好翻过身，头几乎顶着门板，他目不转睛看杰森的脸，看杰森把湿淋淋的手指抽出来，杰森也看着迪克，绿色眼珠在黯淡的月光里像两颗浸在水里的绿松石，他仿佛故意展现给迪克看一样，勾起笑，吐露出一丁点舌尖，缓慢地舔去指上的液体。

迪克呻吟一声，抬起手臂遮住眼睛。杰森的向导素像是馥郁的花香，将他浑身浸透。

杰森抓住他的手，手指和他的交错扣在一起，“看着我，”杰森说，扶着自己勃起的阴茎抵在他穴口，依旧充满色情地来回磨蹭他，滚烫的温度几乎融化穴口的软肉，“感受我，迪基。”

迪克茫然的意识停顿了一下。

他和杰森，他们之间的精神联系曾一度中断，很长时间的中断——在他差点以为就能和那个小翅膀罗宾建立好第一步联系时。他那个时候，其实已经做好了准备，接着他却失去了杰森。

在那段时间里他失去了属于灵魂伴侣的那一半感知。

迪克眨了一下眼睛，体内滚烫的火几乎要从腰部蔓延上来，焚烧他的眼睛，烤出一片湿润，哨兵低声喃喃地喊他，“小翅膀……”

杰森的回答是捅进去的阴茎。


End file.
